Minden bajban barát
by Caty Malfoy Snape
Summary: Egy rövid kis story a barátságról és megértésről.


_Minden bajban barát_

Fandom: Naruto

Szerző: Caty és Pansy

Korhatár: PG-13

Párosítás: Sasu/Naru

Esős délután volt, a sűrű, párás levegő sziklaként nehezedett a négy barát tüdejére. A ninjákat ez cseppet sem zavarta abban, hogy a küldetésüket végrehajtsák, bár nem értették, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű feladathoz miért van szükség ennyi emberre, de Tsunade-samaval semelyikük sem mert ellenkezni. Épp hazafelé tartottak egy nagyon fontos csomaggal, mely a Homok falu vezetőjének ajándéka volt. El kellett juttatniuk az 5. Hokage számára, mert ez képviselte a békét a két falu között és volt az előkészítője egy hamarosan esedékes tárgyalásnak, mely kereskedelmi célokat is szolgált. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru és Naruto csendben haladtak előre az erdő óvó takarásában. Nem beszélgettek, így hallották a mellettük elszaladó táj morajait, és közben érezték az eső bódító illatát.

Mindenki figyelte az erdő zajait és szemlélte a környéket, nem szerették volna, ha felkészületlenül éri őket egy támadás. Naruto zárta a sort, aki felfigyelt egy zajra mögöttük, jelzett a többieknek, hogy hátra marad és megnézi a hang forrását. Lassítani kezdett, majd megállt egy fánál és várt. A keze már a shurikeneket tartalmazó kis táskán járt, mikor az eső szagát valami erősebb szag váltotta fel, a borult ég sötétkék színét és a fák sziluettjeit, pedig teljes sötétség.

A szőke jó ideje lemaradt, már vissza kellett volna érkeznie a többiekhez. Shikamaru, a csapat vezetője intett a másik két fiúnak, hogy lassítsanak. Mindannyian beugrattak egy-egy fa, bokor mögé és várták, hogy Naruto felzárkózzon. De hiába, senki sem jött, az erdő csendes volt, mint eddig.

- Hol van már ez a dobe? – méltatlankodott Sasuke – Lehet, hogy tényleg volt ott valami és nem csak képzelte? – hangjában tisztán hallható volt a gúny.

- Tovább kell mennünk, nem vesztegethetjük az időnket. De Narutot sem hagyhatjuk hátra. Sasuke, te menj, keresd meg ezt a bakat, Neji, te velem jössz, előre megyünk. Még három napunk van, hogy Konohába érjünk.

Sasuke morcosan vette tudomásul, hogy már megint neki kell segítenie riválisán.

Neji és Shikamaru elindultak Konoha irányába, míg Sasuke visszafelé vette az irányt, hogy megkeresse Narutot. Sietett előre a fák takarásában, mert hamar rá szeretett volna találni társára, hogy leszidhassa, amiért megint rá kell várni. Magában mérgelődve haladt és megpillantott egy barlangot. Furcsa hangokat hallott bentről, tudta, itt van amit keres. Elindult befelé, egyre mélyebbre került a sötétben, majd hírtelen egy megvilágított helységbe érkezett. Két számára ismeretlen ninja vette körül a földön ülő, megkötözött, nyivákoló szőkét. A két férfi nem vette észre azonnal, így szemügyre tudta venni a terepet. Sasuke próbálta felmérni a helyzetet, takarásban volt így a másik kettő nem vette észre őt. Próbálta kitalálni, hogy miként keveredhetett társa ebbe a szituációba, és miként tudna segíteni. Közben közelebb ment, így hallotta, hogy a két ninja miről beszélget.

- Hol van a csomag? Hova rejtetted? Tudjuk, hogy nálad van! – monda az egyik ninja.

- Már mondtam, hogy nincs nálam semmi!- válaszolta Naruto ingerülten.

- Nekünk ne hazudj, tudjuk, hogy nálad van.

- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nincs? Ilyen idióták vagytok, hogy nem tudjátok felfogni, amit mondok? – fújtatott mérgesen. Narutot egyre jobban bosszantotta ez a két fickó. Az Uchiha már nem bírta nézni, ahogy a szőke szenved. Előbújt rejtekhelyéről, meglepve a két férfit. Azok hirtelen azt sem tudták, milyen évszak van, a támadás gyors volt, mind a ketten a földön találták magukat.Naruto nem győzte kapkodni a fejét az Uchiha és a két földön fekvő alak között.

A két ninja érezte, hogy az ellenfél erősebb, mint akivel ők bírnának, ezért gondolkodás nélkül a kijárat felé vették az irányt. Sasuke hagyta, elege volt a felesleges gondokból.

Odament a szőkéhez és megszabadította a kötelektől, egy lenéző pillantást vetett rá, majd elfordult. Naruto nem értette miért ez a tekintet, amivel az Uchiha megajándékozta.

- Nem kellett volna visszafordulnod miattam, egyedül is megoldottam volna a helyzetet – magyarázta Naruto.

- Igen, gondolom, úgy néztél ki, mint aki képes rá – válaszolta a fekete hajú fiú megvetéssel a hangjában.

- Igenis megoldottam volna! – dühöngött.

- Igen és hogy képzelted? Lyukat beszélsz a hasukba? Ne röhögtesd ki magad, dobe. Ha nem vagyok, ki tudja mi lenne most veled.

Az Uchiha megunta a felesleges beszédet. Elindultak ők is a kijárat felé, miután a szőke összeszedte magát, de mikor a kijárathoz értek ráébredtek, hogy bolondság lenne elindulni, mert őrült vihar tombolt kint. Egyébként is már sötétedett és mindketten fáradtak voltak, hosszú volt az út, amit maguk mögött hagytak.

- Úgy látszik jobb lesz, ha itt töltjük az éjszakát, nem szeretnék még bőrig is ázni – mondta Sasuke.

- Egyet értek. Végre egy jó ötlet – mondta Naruto, de nem vette észre azt a gyilkos tekintetet, amit a fekete hajú küldött feléje.

Lassan visszamentek a barlangba minél messzebb a bejárattól, ahol hideg áradt be és az eső is beesett a hatalmas szélviharnak köszönhetően. Hosszú és meglehetősen hideg éjszakának néztek elébe.

- Bocs hogy akkora baka voltam és nem tudtam megbirkózni a feladattal. Utálom, hogy mindig csak mások terhére vagyok. – mondta Naruto megbánással a hangjában. Rosszul érezte magát, mint mindig, mikor Sasukénak kellett megmentenie. Az Uchiha-t meglepte, amit a fiú mondott. Nem számított arra, hogy a szőke társa elismeri őt és még bocsánatot is kér. A vallomást miszerint mások terhére van, végképp nem tudta hova tenni.Hatalmasra tágult íriszekkel fordult a lehajtott fejű szőkéhez. Hitetlenkedve és meglepve nézett végig rajta. Valahogy furcsán érezte magát. Átható tekintettel pásztázta végig a társa testét és arca vonalait, miközben ezt mondta:

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned…

A barlang belülről sem volt sokkal melegebb, mint a bejáratnál, de legalább száraz volt és védett az esőtől.

Kerestek egy kényelmes kis zugot, ahol hátukat a falnak támasztották, de nem jött álom a szemükre. Mindketten gondolataikba merülve ültek egymás mellett, mikor Sasuke arra lett figyelmes, hogy bal oldala megállás nélkül remeg. Tudta, hogy nem az ő testével van a probléma, ezért oldalra fordult és látta, hogy Naruto reszket a hidegtől.

- Mi van, baka, fázol? – kérdezte a fiú, ahogy ránézett a szőkére. Naruto egy álmos pillantást vetett társára, majd sértődötten vágta rá:

- Én aztán nem! Te vacogsz… - tekintetét ismét elfordította az Uchihától és fázósan húzta össze magát. Sasuke szemöldöke megrezzent és szája sarkában egy mosoly bujkált.

Kis idő múlva Naruto érezte, hogy valami megragadja a vállát és a következő pillanatban feje az Uchiha ölében landolt, fekete szemek meredtek rá. A szőke meglepetten nézett a fölé hajoló fiúra.

- Már untam, hogy dideregsz. – válaszolt Sasuke a fel nem tett kérdésre. Bár a kék szemű fiú zavarba esett mégis nagyon kellemes volt számára a másik test melege. De most jobban remegett, mint azelőtt.

Sasuke tenyerét érezte a homlokán:

- Nem vagy lázas, nem értem miért reszketsz.

A fiú nem vette le a kezét Naruto fejéről, hanem inkább beletúrt a szőke hajába. A fiatalabb fiú szívverése felgyorsult, ahogy érezte az ujjak lágy simítását.

- Miért nem hagysz soha érvényesülni? Olyan önző vagy. – suttogta a fiú és lehunyta szemeit.

- Nem kell mindent egyedül megoldanod. Ezt hívják csapatmunkának, usuratonkachi. – mondta halkan a fekete hajú fiú, miközben a szőke tincseket simogatta.

- Én mindig itt leszek, ha szükséged lesz rám – ezzel egy csókot lehelt társa homlokára. Pár perccel később mindketten nyugodt szívvel merültek álomba, tudván, hogy már nincsenek egyedül.

_Vége_


End file.
